Freemont
The Freemont Network 'or simply known as '"Freemont" 'and '"FN" is an American Cable and Satellite broadcasting television network owned by Mas Media, a subsidiary of the United Broadcasting Service. FN's content is primarily aimed to the young adult audience between the ages of 18-34, and consists of action, comedy, drama, sci-fi, mystery, and reality series, and provides its viewers with a "lifestyle" environment. FN's studios and offices are located in Miami, Florida, near Miami Beach. The network also has another major office and studio facility in Houston, Texas. FN's environment is similar to spanish-language sister channel's environment, Mas Network. History On January 7, 2001, RB Media replaced The National Entertainment Network with the current Freemont Network. Programming As mentioned earlier, the network provides its viewers with action, comedy, drama, sci-fi, mystery, and reality series. CURRENT PROGRAMMING: Original: * 90210: The Kids - The spin-off of "Beverly Hills 90210" ''which follows the kids of the main characters from the first show living their late teen/early adulthood lives, and must decide if they should follow their parents' footsteps or go on their own. * '''Abigail's Kitchen '- A sitcom which stars Genesis Rodriguez as Abigail Lopez, a woman from Brooklyn who has a huge dream of becoming a celebrity chef. * Beauty and the Beasts '- Olivia Vega seeks vengence on the men who killed her two brothers and mother. After falling in love with Asar, one of the men's brother, she must decide whether to get married and leave the country with him, or stay and find his brother and the others who killed her family. * '''Catalina and Blake '- Set in Georgia 1856, a young slave by the name of Catalina works for a cigar manufacturer named Moses Breshears. His son, Blake, unexpectedly falls in love with her. Their relationship becomes stronger later on, and must hide their love from his family. * 'CSI: Houston '- Part of the "CSI" ''series, it follows the work of forensic scientists as they unveil the circumstances behind mysterious deaths all around Houston, Texas. * '''Life After Dustin '- After a teenage boy named Dustin died in a car crash, his five well-known friends must move on with life without him, but they soon reveal the dark secrets of his past, which he never told anyone about it. * 'Loving Tanner '- Mariela's parents are killed in a plane crash leaving her and her younger sister, Katia, orphans. Their parents estate is divided equally among the girls, but at the reading of the will, the family is surprised to learn of the existence of a life insurance policy for one million dollars. They're even more surprised when they learn who the sole beneficiary of that policy is. While the family squabbles over what to do about the policy, Mariela decides she's going to take over the administration of her family's business: a successful garage, where she finds more than she bargained for when she meets and falls in love with a mechanic named Tanner who just happens to be the son of her long-time nanny, Kristen. * ''Pop & Love'' Franchise '- This reality tv series franchise follows well-known famous pop stars living their lives with their friends and families, but also deal with major conflicts. * '''Shade of the Past '- The story begins with the births of Kendra and Dylan, who will live an intense love story in their adulthood, but at the same moment a tragedy breaks out due to the infidelity between Victoria (Dylan's mom) and Jackson (Kendra's dad). Albert, Victoria's husband, finds out about it, leading to Victoria killing him cold-blooded. In addition, she will be pregnant by Jackson, something that will not forgive his wife, Cynthia. * The Challenge: 4 Elements - A reality sports competition, having Milla Jovovich as the host. The series starts off with 32 participants, divided into 8 teams of 4 members. Contestants must compete in various circuits of physical and mental tests so that only one can win the jackpot of $500,000. * The (Wild) Fan - This sitcom revolves around the life of a famous soap opera actor and his "crazed" faithful follower who is his number one fan. * Without Breasts There Is No Paradise - Adapted from the Telemundo series "Sin Senos No Hay Paraiso", the series follows an attractive young prostitute who desires to have massive breast implants in order to attract a rich cocaine smuggler. Acquired: * 2 Broke Girls * Charmed * Friends * Hart of Dixie * Mom Related Services Freemont On Demand COMING SOON! Freemont NOW COMING SOON! FN Rewind COMING SOON! Category:Mas Media Category:Cable channels Category:Satellite channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1977 Category:Fictional television network Category:Miami, FL Category:Houston, TX